Never Have I Ever
by canibecandid
Summary: It was a normal night of boozing for the ex-Camp Rock councilors, and they feel that they have to educate poor Ella. Chapter 6- Shane Mild swearing
1. Drinking Games

Prop's to angellwings, xXfly-by-nightXx, and Standard-Ang3l for their reviews on "Rose Garden", and for putting Rose Garden to their favorites!

al3xasara and angellwings for their reviews And DeadlyDaringLove for adding "Painting Wild Flowers" to her favorites.

nitchie4ever, al3xasara, NverSayNver for their reviews and favorites on "Sharing".

Nitchie4ever, al3xasara, angellwings, huffle-bin for their support on "In Sickness"

angellwings, Standard-Ang3l, and xXfly-by-nightXx, nadiac869 for their reviews on "Winning Roses"

angellwings, nitchie4ever, al3xasara, and Standard-Ang3l for supporting and reviewing on "Novelty"

If you haven't read "Novelty", "Rose Garden", "Painting Wild Flowers", "Sharing", "Winning Roses", "In Sickness", or "Sweet Tooth", I would appreciate it if you did.

**A/N:** Guess what! I have a reader from the Isle of Man! :D Isn't that exciting? Also! Please feel free to message me! It doesn't even have to be about the story!

* * *

><p>It was a normal night of boozing for the ex-Camp Rock councilors. Mitchie had talked them into a game of "King's Cup".<p>

"What? How do you play this game?" Ella asked, having been at fashion school for the year she turned twenty-one, she didn't know very many drinking games.

"You've never played? What did they teach you in that fancy school in Italy?" Caitlyn exclaimed, pouring herself a fresh glass of trashcan punch.

"They taught me how to do a lot of things, drinking games wasn't on the class list." She shrugged in laughter, the group didn't really like talking about her school because many of the students there didn't like her. So they just assumed that no one included her at the parties. They never invited her to do anything else. All her pictures from Italy were of buildings, fountains, dresses, and costume make-up. Not once was another person featured.

Jason cleared his throat and started to shuffle the cards.

"Basicly, you draw a card. Each card has a different rule to follow. Like 2 is you, so the person who drew picks a person. 3 is me, so the drawer has to drink." He made a circle with the cards and put a Four Loco in the middle.

"4 is whores, so ladies drink. 5 is 'never have I ever', just like that middle school game. 6 is d*cks, so men drink. 7 is heaven, last person to put their hands in the air has to drink." Caitlyn pauses and strikes the cards off on her hands. "What is 8?"

"8 is mates, so you pick a person to drink with you..." Mitchie waved her hand along. Ella tried to remember all the rules, but she was stuck on 5. Please, dear Lord, no one draw a 5.

"... and then after your turn, you stick the card under the tab. If the tab cracks, you have to chug the drink." Shane ends.

She nods her head and Nate gives her a lop-sided grin, knowing she hadn't payed attention.

* * *

><p>Almost half a deck of cards later, and one to many cups of punch, the dreaded moment had arrived.<p>

"Five! 'Never have I Ever', bitches!" Caitlyn cheered from her spot next to Jason. Caitlyn started, "Never have I ever owned a cat!" Shane puts down a finger and the whole group laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can."

Jason next, "Never have I ever kissed a man." Caitlyn, Mitchie, Dana, and Ella all put a finger down while in protest.

Dana after him, "Never have I ever kissed a girl, smart ass." All the guys put a finger down and so did Caitlyn.

"What? I'm a very affectionate drunk."

No one noticed that Ella had put a finger down.

Andy, "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Another finger for Ella.

"Never have I ever made-out in a closet." Nate said with a smirk aimed at Jason and Caitlyn.

"Really bro? You should try it sometime." Jason quipped with a good matured grin.

Ella quietly put her finger down, cursing her luck that there was only one finger left before she had to drink.

"Okay, okay! It's my turn, you can all start panicking!" Shane hollered gesturing grandly to himself. "Never have I ever, _ever_, _ever_," He paused, "Gotten into a fight." Damn.

Ella lifted her glass and took a drink. Everyone looked at her in shock. Ella did things? Sometimes law breaking _inappropriate_ things?

"What? Aren't you supposed to drink when you have all your fingers down?"


	2. Jason

_Never have I ever kissed a man –_ Jason

Ella was in the sixth grade. She remembers it very distinctly because that's when her friend at home, Naomi, told her that girls liked boys. It startled her at first.

Boys had cooties, boys played in mud, and boys pulled on her pig-tales! But, it had stuck.

She had noticed how her brother held his girl-friend. She didn't run away, in fact, it looked like she enjoyed it! Her mom and her dad were certainly affectionate to each other. But her dad wasn't a yucky boy!

He was nice and didn't tease her! He showed her how to do things like how to take apart toys or that Mentos and Soda Pop make a really cool fountain show. He would never pull mommy's pig-tales! Well, if her mommy wore pig-tales.

But the idea lasted into the summer and even carried with her to camp. Loading her things on the bus, she waved good-bye to her parents and was thinking about boys. But, unfortunately for her, there were no open seats for her when she got on.

She saw one with a boy with big curly hair under a hat, who was tapping on his leg like he was playing piano.

"Hi! I'm Ella! Can I sit with you?" At eleven, Ella had already figured out that she was more cheerful than others, and judging by the way the boy slammed his hat down next to him and stated that the seat was taken, other people caught on to that too.

"Ugh, just switch seats with me." A boy maybe a year older than her rolled his eyes and switched places with Mr. Grumpy, though Mr. Grumpy did not seem to be any happier sitting next to an older boy with a bird catalog.

"Hi Ella, I'm Shane. The moody one is Nate and the dork is Jason." A small rubber ball smacked Shane on the side of his face.

"The dork Jason has excellent hearing and great aim, silly younger brother Shane." Jason stated, never looking up from his magazine.

"You might have guessed this, but they're my brother's. Nate is eleven, Jason is thirteen, and I'm twelve."

"Oh, that's cool." The cogs in her head started to whirl as she watched his mouth move at an alarming rate.

"What are you thinking about?" He ask curiously, and Ella looked him in interest.

"Kissing. My friend, Naomi, said that you're supposed to kiss boys."

Shane's face crinkled in disgust as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, they have a lot of that in my mom's movies."

"Huh, guess that's true."

"Wonder what it's like?" He asks, his nose still wrinkled but look up to the front of the bus.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Me too."

Then Ella got an idea. Why not kiss him? What did it really matter?

"Then why don't we try it?" The honesty of her voice knocked Shane off his feet, so he thought about it and nodded his head.

"Okay."

As they inched forward towards each other, the bus roared to life and jolted forward, resulting in the preteen's first kiss.

Ella looks around the table with a grin. Looking at the Grey brothers, she thought about her first kiss with Shane. She looks at Jason and remembers her first french kiss. But sitting next to Nate, she knows who she wants to kiss next.

But for now, she'll just put a finger down.


	3. Dana

_"Never have I ever kissed a girl, smart ass."_- Dana

* * *

><p>When Ella went to Italy for school, she knew that she was taking a risk. Italy was the hot spot for her dad's band, and people trying to break <em>in<em> to the fashion industry didn't like people who already _had_ away in. So, she was a little nervous when unpacking her stuff into her apartment.

She spent the whole day unloading her boxes and organizing her room, and not once did she see her new roommate. She even peeked into the other room, and other than two or three boxes thrown on the floor. The kitchen barely had any food in it either. Just some instant ramen and microwave mac-'n'-cheese.

But as when Ella was skimming through the Italian TV channels, her front door opened.

Somewhat stumbling into the living room was a tall red head. She was thin, lanky, very pale, and apparently knew how to have a good time before it was even 8pm.

"H-_hic_-i, I'm Kendelle." She spoke in a thick Irish accent, but grinned and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. "God, you know you partied to hard when your eyes -_hic_- hurt twenty-four hours later!"

Ella wasn't really quite sure what to make of the red headed woman, so she just stared.

"So, I thought I'd warn you in adva-_hic_-vance." She flops down on to the recliner chair and slings her coat to the floor. "I," she pauses to gather herself, "I prett-pretty much come home like thi-i-s every Sunday. To much party."

"Oh well, that's nice to know." Ella just sat on the couch and stared at her new roommate. "I'm Ella Pador."

"Hum. Nice name Ell-Ah Pad-door." Kendelle giggled, bending over the arm of the chair. "Oh! Oh! An-and I don't have personal space."

"Oh, I'm kind of used to that." It was true. Not only did she like hugs, but you didn't exactly have personal space if you were friends with Jason.

"M-mkay. Hey, I kno-_hic_ we just met... but will you make me some mac-'n'-cheese? It's my drunk food of choice."

* * *

><p>Strangely enough, Ella like having Kendelle as a roommate. Kendelle never brought strange men back to the house, or partied on week days, and always went to class come Monday morning. But she really wasn't kidding about that personal space thing.<p>

Sometimes, if Ella was wearing a low cut shirt, Kendelle would hold Ella's breasts in her hands and then rave about how perfectly 'globe-ullar' they are. Or comment on Ella's underwear choice when she was doing laundry. At first it bothered her, who did Kendelle think she was? Fun, that's what she was.

"Hey Ella!"

"Yeah?"

"How red is this lipstick?" Ella swiveled her head to look at her friend and took in Kendelle's appearance. Normally, she had a rule about red-heads wearing red lipstick but she thought it looked kind of sweet on Kendelle.

"It looks good."

"Great! It's supposed to be long lasting." Kendelle exclaimed while adjusting her bra.

"For how long? Is it water proof or something like that?" Kendelle looked up from her breasts and gave Ella a confused look.

"You know, I have no idea. I wonder how long lasting it is..." Taking the back of her hand, she wiped her lips but the color stayed in place.

"Okay, last thing before I go."

"What?"

What she wasn't expecting was Kendelle yanking her by the collar and planting a fat one on her. After about 4 seconds, Kendelle let go and rushed to the bathroom closely followed by Ella.

"What the fu-"

"Oh my god! Best lipstick ever! I doesn't even come off when you kiss someone!" Kendelle cheered, examining her teeth for offensive red stains.

"Wait, wha-"

"Oh, look in the mirror!" Kendelle rolled her eyes and yanked her into the reflection.

There Ella was, looking very confused, but no red lipstick stains. Ella examined her lips closely and then looked at Kendelle's.

"Well, damn. What brand of lipstick is _that?_"


	4. Andy

_Thank you to angellwings, Standard-Ang3l, and al3xasara for reviewing and favoriting "Never Have I Ever"._

Prop's to angellwings, xXfly-by-nightXx, and Standard-Ang3l for their reviews on "Rose Garden", and for putting Rose Garden to their favorites!

al3xasara and angellwings for their reviews And DeadlyDaringLove for adding "Painting Wild Flowers" to her favorites.

nitchie4ever, al3xasara, NverSayNver for their reviews and favorites on "Sharing".

Nitchie4ever, al3xasara, angellwings, huffle-bin for their support on "In Sickness"

angellwings, Standard-Ang3l, and xXfly-by-nightXx, nadiac869 for their reviews on "Winning Roses"

angellwings, nitchie4ever, al3xasara, and Standard-Ang3l for supporting and reviewing on "Novelty"

If you haven't read "Novelty", "Rose Garden", "Painting Wild Flowers", "Sharing", "Winning Roses", "In Sickness", or "Sweet Tooth", I would appreciate it if you did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guess what! I have readers from the USA (273), UK (57), Australia (25), Canada (25), Italy (5), Nigeria (20, Germany (7), Panama (1), India (5), Philippines (2), Poland (4), Sweden (3), Saudi Arabia (1), Indonesia (2), Mexico (2), Puerto Rico (2), Israel (2), Ireland (2), France (2), Colombia (2), Australia (2), Brazil (2), Denmark (2), New Zealand (1), Netherlands (1), Qatar (1), Costa Rico (1), Aruba (1), Belgium (1), Turkey (1), Finland (1), Isle of Man (1), Estonia (1), Argentina (1), Portugl (1), Croatia, and Peru (1). It's just crazy! :D I love seeing the stat's of where my readers are from! Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."<em> – Andy

* * *

><p>Ella loved camp, especially when her parents started fighting. But she hated the night time. There weren't many lights on the camp grounds, so that made it hard for other campers to sleep. But for Ella, it was the heat. It was always hot, muggy, sticky, and the cabins weren't air-conditioned. Normally, Ella would have just put up with it and slept through. But tonight, Ella could hear the wind whispering to her through the trees and rippling over the water.<p>

She poked her head out from under her blanket, seeing if Mitchie, Tess, and Peggy were asleep. Confirmed by Tess' loud snores, Ella tiptoed to her trunk and dug to the bottom. Pulling out a muted green top and black short, she went to the bathroom to change. She didn't even think twice when she stuffed a towel into her shoulder bag and headed to the lake.

Sitting on the docks, she dipped her bare feet into the water shivering in happiness at the cool feel. So she sat there for a while, taking in the moonlight. She thought about how different she was at home verses camp. At home she'd never put up with Tess, but here at camp, she just wanted someone to understand.

_So much for that._

She gave the water an angry kick and let out a cry of anguish as the water pelted her back. Her eyes narrowed. It was completely irrational to be mad at water, she knew.

_I'll show you! If there are three things in life I'm good at! Singing, fashion, and swimming!_

It briefly crossed her mind that she didn't have a swimsuit, but she decided she didn't care. Shifting out of her shorts, she got a running start and whipped off her top right before diving into the lake water. And when she broke the surface, Ella didn't regret it. She swam laps, circles, even to the other side of the lake and back a few times.

Then she floated. Ella always ended with floating. But tonight was a little different. She felt distinctly feminine as the moon light showed the contours and curves of her body in the water. Invincible as her body pulled through the water with no restriction. Not to mention a little wild, considering it was truly possible that Brown or a senior councilor could come out and find her.

But she stayed in the lake until her entire body was wrinkled and prune-y, and as she climb out of the water and on to the dock, she made herself a promise.

Next year will be different. Next year she will not be over ruled by someone who didn't even believe in themselves.


	5. Nate

_Thank you to angellwings, Standard-Ang3l, and al3xasara for reviewing and favoriting "Never Have I Ever"._

Prop's to angellwings, xXfly-by-nightXx, and Standard-Ang3l for their reviews on "Rose Garden", and for putting Rose Garden to their favorites!

al3xasara and angellwings for their reviews And DeadlyDaringLove for adding "Painting Wild Flowers" to her favorites.

nitchie4ever, al3xasara, NverSayNver for their reviews and favorites on "Sharing".

Nitchie4ever, al3xasara, angellwings, huffle-bin for their support on "In Sickness"

angellwings, Standard-Ang3l, and xXfly-by-nightXx, nadiac869 for their reviews on "Winning Roses"

angellwings, nitchie4ever, al3xasara, and Standard-Ang3l for supporting and reviewing on "Novelty"

If you haven't read "Novelty", "Rose Garden", "Painting Wild Flowers", "Sharing", "Winning Roses", "In Sickness", or "Sweet Tooth", I would appreciate it if you did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guess what! I have readers from the USA (273), UK (57), Australia (25), Canada (25), Italy (5), Nigeria (20, Germany (7), Panama (1), India (5), Philippines (2), Poland (4), Sweden (3), Saudi Arabia (1), Indonesia (2), Mexico (2), Puerto Rico (2), Israel (2), Ireland (2), France (2), Colombia (2), Australia (2), Brazil (2), Denmark (2), New Zealand (1), Netherlands (1), Qatar (1), Costa Rico (1), Aruba (1), Belgium (1), Turkey (1), Finland (1), Isle of Man (1), Estonia (1), Argentina (1), Portugl (1), Croatia, and Peru (1).

It's just crazy! :D I love seeing the stat's of where my readers are from! Thank you!

* * *

><p>"<em>Never have I ever made-out in a closet." – Nate<em>

* * *

><p>Ella wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but as her back was pushed against the wall, she didn't care. Pasta was knocked off the shelf and she was vaguely aware that her heel had punctured a soda can, causing her to squeal in drunken delight as it spewed in a great burst of foam.<p>

She wasn't exactly sure who this man was, but his dark curls felt nice in her hands. And the way his lips moved against hers was absolutely sinful. But when he would try and say her name, something was just off. It sounded like the L's were Y's or something.

"Ella, la mia bella donna. Cosa stai aspettando?" What was she waiting for?

"Nicoli, I…"

He broke the kiss and laughed merrily.

"No, no. Not Nicoli, Natheniel."

Ella's heart dropped to her stomach.

"What?"

"Nat-tan-yell, that is my name. I tell you all night."

She didn't want it to be his name. But she took in where she was, with newly sobered eyes, and known exactly what she had done.

Tall, curly dark hair, winking brown eyes, and a firm jaw line. She had projected Nate into this fake Nate. She smiled prettily and tugged his collar a bit.

"How about I go freshen up?"

The fake Nate grinned in a drunken stupor, and Ella exited the closet. Exited the party she hadn't been invited too, and went home. She took off all of her pretty things, her pretty make-up, and threw her hair into a half-assed bun and just let herself cry.

And that's how Kendelle found her in the morning, curled up into a little ball on the couch crying.

"Oh Lord Almighty, I know that look." She wrapped the petite brunet into her long arms. "That's the look of regret. What in the hell happened last night baby girl?"

Ella stopped from her sobs long enough to choke out, "I made out in a closet with the Fake Nate, and all I can think about now is making out _anywhere _with the real one." She cried for a while into Kendelle's shoulder.

"Delle, I want to go home."

"To your house; or to Nate, El?"

Kendelle made a good point. During her shower, Ella resolved herself. While making out in a closet was fun, she probably shouldn't do it with a projection of her dreams.

"Ella! Are you done in the loo yet?" Kendelle demanded banging on the door.

"Uh, yeah, just a sec."

"Well, a sec needs to be just a little faster please."

…

"DAMNIT ELLA! NOW ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS PANTRY SEX!"


	6. Shane

_Thank you to angellwings, Standard-Ang3l, and al3xasara for reviewing and favoriting "Never Have I Ever"._

Prop's to angellwings, xXfly-by-nightXx, and Standard-Ang3l for their reviews on "Rose Garden", and for putting Rose Garden to their favorites!

al3xasara and angellwings for their reviews And DeadlyDaringLove for adding "Painting Wild Flowers" to her favorites.

nitchie4ever, al3xasara, NverSayNver for their reviews and favorites on "Sharing".

Nitchie4ever, al3xasara, angellwings, huffle-bin for their support on "In Sickness"

angellwings, Standard-Ang3l, and xXfly-by-nightXx, nadiac869 for their reviews on "Winning Roses"

angellwings, nitchie4ever, al3xasara, and Standard-Ang3l for supporting and reviewing on "Novelty"

If you haven't read "Novelty", "Rose Garden", "Painting Wild Flowers", "Sharing", "Winning Roses", "In Sickness", or "Sweet Tooth", I would appreciate it if you did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guess what! I have readers from the USA (273), UK (57), Australia (25), Canada (25), Italy (5), Nigeria (20, Germany (7), Panama (1), India (5), Philippines (2), Poland (4), Sweden (3), Saudi Arabia (1), Indonesia (2), Mexico (2), Puerto Rico (2), Israel (2), Ireland (2), France (2), Colombia (2), Australia (2), Brazil (2), Denmark (2), New Zealand (1), Netherlands (1), Qatar (1), Costa Rico (1), Aruba (1), Belgium (1), Turkey (1), Finland (1), Isle of Man (1), Estonia (1), Argentina (1), Portugl (1), Croatia, and Peru (1).

It's just crazy! :D I love seeing the stat's of where my readers are from! Thank you!

* * *

><p>"<em>Never have I ever been in a fight"<em>- Shane

Hair was pulled, skin was clawed, and heels were dug into the side of her thigh. It didn't matter if you went to an all girl school, girls would still fight you over stupid reasons. This one was because there was a picture of Nate and her splashed across the cover of "Tween Dream".

Ella just took it, because it would be over soon and her bruises would heal eventually.

"Stay away from Nate." Priscilla warned, pompously flipping her carefully straightened hair over the dark blue blazer of the schools uniform.

Her message was heard, but not quite in the way Priscilla meant.

Ella wasn't like Caitlyn, who flash flared in anger. Oh no, Ella was like a kettle. She would think and sit over the fire, slowly coming to a boil and it takes quite awhile for her to stop being angry.

So she stewed for a couple of weeks, getting angrier and angrier, until she couldn't even stand the sight of blonde hair.

Today was no exception, and the boil over followed when Priscilla slammed a new "Tween Dream", with Ella and Nate as the front display.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him, you little bitch." As soon as Priscilla's hand made contact with Ella's face, Ella lept to her feet. Slamming the thin blonde on to the table, she straddled her waist and pinned her down, pounding her fist into Priscilla's perfectly sculpted scowl. Hit after hit, throw and throw, punch after punch, Ella couldn't stop. How dare this blonde bimbo tell her what to do?

She was breifly aware of the teachers yanking her off and the crowd that had drawn, but she didn't care.

Even sitting in the Headmaster's office, she could give a crap less.

"Ella, you're aware that fighting against the rules?" Headmaster Bailey asked, shuffling papers in front of her.

"Yes ma'am, I'm aware."  
>The headmaster let out a long suffering sigh, before leaving to make a conference call.<p>

"Well Ella, you can no longer attend St. Mary's the Immaculate." Ella clenched her jaw slightly, and picked at some of the dried blood on her hand. "But, I do have something to say Ms. Pador. Congratulations, many students have complained about the damage inflicted by Ms. Kingsley."

"Bitch need a new nose job."

* * *

><p>"So, wait, you've done all those things?" Caitlyn exclaimed, it was like yanking a sheet off of a newly found Ella.<p>

"Um, yeah... sort of. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime. It's my turn, uh-oh six is dicks! Drink up boys!"


End file.
